


I Need a Hero

by shazamitylam



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: 9S and 2B find a video archive left behind by humanity.





	I Need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> a request from harmony!! thank you! <3

As they trudged through the city ruins, 9S turned his head to look at his companion. “So...what now?”

2B simply kept staring ahead, a small frown forming on her face. “I don’t know. Live our lives...in what’s left of this world.”

9S nodded slowly, pursing his lips. “It’s not so bad, is it?”

“No...not bad at all.”

They walked in silence as they approached the desert. The hot air blew between the fallen buildings, and 9S sighed. “Where do you think Jackass is right now?”

“Who knows? She is free to go wherever she wants.”

“That’s true. I actually got a message from her not too long ago…” He jogged toward the nearest access point, hearing 2B follow close behind him. “And...there it is.”

_ Found an archive of human records in Desert Housing. Check it out for me, would ya? _

_ Jackass _

“Human records?” 2B looked away, but 9S gently touched her arm.

“We should at least find out more. Even after knowing the truth, aren’t you curious about the past?”

After a moment, she nodded. “Let’s go.”

The path to the apartment complex was easier than usual, and they made record time. 9S used his pod to scan for nearby archives, and his eyes lit up when he realized it was in one of the buildings. “Time to go in. Be careful. I doubt the structure is very stable.”

“It’s fine,” 2B said, jumping and entering through the window. 9S followed suit, excitement rising in his chest. It had been a while since he’d felt like this. 

In the depths of the building, they found a room with a large screen on the wall. It had cracks all over it, but when 9S gingerly held up a hand to it, the screen flared to life. A picture appeared on the previously dark surface.

“This must be a television,” 9S murmured. “Humans used to watch entertainment on it. Like movies.”

“Movies?” 2B walked up to the picture and tapped it, starting the animation. “...Why is there a talking animal? What is this creature?”

9S scratched at his head. “I don’t know. The sound isn’t working, but maybe we can save the data and clean it up a little?”

Despite saying that, 9S found himself being mesmerized by this movie. There were all sorts of creatures in it, including a...moving food item. Was that normal? He didn’t think it was. Around the end, one of the characters appeared as if they were singing passionately…

2B blinked at the string of human names on the screen. “Humans found that entertaining?”

“Oh, come on. You can’t say that you didn’t find that interesting.”

2B huffed to herself. “Perhaps. But it’s still strange.”

Thinking about the green creature that had turned into a human and then back again, 9S nodded. “I can’t deny that.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the movie is shrek 2


End file.
